


A Regular Bonnie and Clyde

by ladybugpigtails (warriorprincessclarke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Art Thief AU, Criminal AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorprincessclarke/pseuds/ladybugpigtails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infamous Parisian art thief Ladybug is on a regular, run of the mill heist when her entire plan is disrupted by another smooth talking art thief called Chat Noir. His interference endangers Ladybug causing her to sprout a budding hatred for him, but he does not always reciprocate those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ears

Marinette waited patiently atop the roof of The Louvre. She was waiting for Alya’s signal, the signal that would give her the all clear to lower herself into the museum. While waiting she admired her latest work, The Death of The Virgin. It was a perfect duplicate, if you didn’t search too hard. In the exact center of the painting, beneath the layers of paint, there was a tiny, cursive L. As long as the curators didn’t x-ray the painting, she would get away unscathed. Even if they did x-ray it, she would probably get away unscathed, as long as the original was long out of her hands.

“Ladybug, you’re a go.” Alya’s voice crackled in from Marinette’s radio earrings.

“Roger.” Marinette was on her feet with the painting in hand before she was finished uttering the word. She removed a single, pre-cut, pane of glass from the triangular skylight and delicately placed it on the concrete roof. She then tied her wire around a pipe sticking out of the roof. Once she was sure it was secured, she lowered herself down.

“You’ve got 10 minutes until the alarms are back on.” Alya informed her.

“Please, Alya, you could have at least given me a little challenge.”

“Oh honey, if I could, I would have.”

Marinette giggled, “Love you, see you on the outside.”

“Good luck.” Alya said.

With that, Marinette turned her attention from her comm to the task at hand. She got lucky this time, the painting was located in the same room as a skylight, so there was no need to traverse from room to room. It was a quick in and out job. No problem for an experienced thief like Ladybug.

She regained her bearings and turned towards the corner of the room where the original Death of The Virgin was located. What she saw was nothing that she expected. A dark form with a puff of blond hair had his hands all over her mark. She slinked up behind him, careful not to spook him. She leaned against the wall to his right and said enticingly, “And just _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

The guy jumped, causing him to drop the frame he was in the process of removing. It hit the floor with a crack and the pair watched a quarter sized chunk of the frame skid across the linoleum. They slowly raised their eyes back to each other in horror.

“7 minutes, girlie.” Alya broke the tense silence.

“Alya, we’ve got a bit of a problem here. This may end up being a challenge after all.” She glared at the terrified guy in front of her. She noticed that in addition to his leather body suit, he had ears and a tail. He must have had a secret identity like she did. Marinette slowly removed her hand from her earring, thinking about her next move.

“What were you thinking? Sneaking up on me like that? How could you be such an imbecile?” The cat man growled. His voice was a gruff, low whisper.

“Me? An imbecile? You’re the one who’s an imbecile! You can’t just drop the frame to a multi million dollar painting!” Marinette’s shrill whisper was barely comprehensible.

“Well I sure did because _someone_ snuck up on me and scared it right out of my hands!” His voice was no longer a whisper.

“You better shut your mouth or we are both going to get caught and blamed for what you did!” Marinette warned angrily.

“Fine,” he went back to a whisper, “what do you plan on doing about this?”

“I plan on finishing this job and getting out of here before the guards make their way back to this room and haul me off to prison.” Marinette said as she quickly pushed the cat man out of the way and got to work.

“Why do you get to be the one to finish the job? I was here first.”

“4 minutes.” Alya interjected.

Marinette ignored her. “Oh please, you sound like a 5 year old. And plus, what were you planning to do? You don’t even have a replacement. Were you just going to leave the frame empty?” Marinette said condescendingly.

“Not exactly.” The cat man pulled out a spray paint can. That was when everything clicked for Marinette, this was Chat Noir. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t realize it was him from the cat ears alone. He was a small time art thief but he was most famous for his calling card, a spray painted black cat where the painting used to be. Marinette had always thought of him to be a little bit of an attention whore, caring more about the recognition than getting away scot free.

“Wait, but if you were just going to leave the frame empty anyways, why do you even care if the frame is broken? I only care because then everyone will know that the painting has been tampered with.” Marinette asked quizzically.

“Because Chat Noir doesn’t make mistakes.” He tossed a tuft of his hair out of his face arrogantly.

Marinette glared at him and refused to grace him with a response. Instead she began swiftly replacing the original with her own masterpiece. Once she had fitted the forgery into the chipped frame she stood back to see how noticeable the break was.

“You know, I don’t think it’s that bad.” Chat Noir said derisively.

“It’s going to have to do for now. As long as we can get out of here in time I can get this painting as far away from us as possible.” She turned on her comm, “Alya how long do we have?”

“2. Please hurry.” Alya sounded genuinely worried.

“Don’t worry, that’s plenty of time.” Marinette said mostly to convince herself of it. “I don’t know how you’re planning on getting out of here, Chat, but I’ve gotta split.” She took the painting under her arm and dashed toward the wire dangling from the skylight.

“You know, Ladybug, your way out seems a whole lot better than mine.” Marinette was already raising herself up towards the ceiling when Chat Noir lept into the air and grabbed onto her. He repositioned himself so he had one arm around her waist and one hand firmly grasping the wire.

“What are you doing?” Marinette was panicked.

“Hey if I get caught I could easily sell you out to the police, so it would be in your best interest that you help me.” He seemed all too proud of himself. Marinette groaned and put one arm around Chat Noir for support. She heard him grunt smugly and chose to ignore it.

Marinette heard the crackling of static in her ear, “You have cleared the motion sensors, and with 5 seconds to spare.” Marinette could almost hear Alya wiping the sweat from her brow in relief. Just after that she heard the dull hum of the motion sensors turning back on and let out her own sigh of relief. They were going to make it.

“Did your ear tell you we’re safe, little lady?” Chat Noir teased. He must have felt her chest deflate. She hated being this close to him, let alone having to literally hold on to him for dear life.

“Pay attention to your own stupid ears.” She angrily swatted at his head. Her heart stopped when she felt one of Chat Noir’s cat ears slide out of place. Marinette reached for it as it fell. Chat Noir pulled her closer when he felt her slipping out of his grasp. She watched the ear fall straight into the motion sensors.

“Silent motion detectors are very anti climactic.” Chat Noir said with no humor in his tone whatsoever.

“We have to get out of here!” Marinette shrieked. Her breaths were shallow and fast, she had never been this close to being caught before.

“I don’t see how we can go any faster, once we are on the roof we can book it so just calm down.” Chat Noir tried to soothe her without losing a shred of his arrogance. As soon as he told her to calm down, a swarm of guards barrelled in from both entrances. “Just. Stay. Calm.” Chat Noir gritted through his teeth.

“How can I stay calm when the entire French army is standing below us.” Marinette feigned calmness so the guards wouldn’t know that the two of them were trapped.

“Look only 10 more feet, we’re on the home stretch.” Chat Noir was no good at comforting. Nothing he said made her feel better. The sooner she could get away from him the better.

Marinette saw some of the guards running out of the room, probably making their way to the stairs to capture them on the roof. Before she had time to panic about that she felt Chat Noir heaving himself over the edge of the skylight. Once he was free of the museum, he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her towards freedom. Though Chat Noir was too strong and her momentum caused her to knock both of them over. She landed face first on his chest. Marinette realized that she was, for all intents and purposes, free. She sighed with relief again and let her head rest on Chat Noir’s chest for a few seconds.

“Hey sweetheart? I know I’ve got nice pecs but we need to move.” Chat Noir sounded more pleased than urgent. Marinette pushed herself up and used his chest as a step stool, causing him to wheeze.

“Don’t call me that.” Marinette said while she untied her wire and neatly gathered it up into its ladybug patterned case. “Do you have a way off the roof?” She asked, silently praying that he wouldn’t have to tag along again.

“Yep, don’t worry about me.” He whipped out something that looked like a baton. Marinette decided it was best not to ask.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” She extended her hand for Chat Noir to kiss. It was the least he could do after she saved his hide, she thought that he should be kissing the ground she walked on.

He brought her hand to his lips and said, “I still want that painting.” And with those as his parting words he extended the baton and used it to pole vault himself far away from the roof of the Louvre.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, wiping the back of her hand on her thigh. “Hey Alya. We tripped the motion sensors but I’m fine, just leaving now.”

“We? Who’s we?” Alya asked. That’s right, Alya couldn’t hear Chat Noir’s incessant talking through the comms. Marinette was suddenly jealous of her.

“I’ll tell you later. You’ll love him.” Marinette said sarcastically. With that she threw her wire case at the nearest building like a grappling hook, and she was gone.

* * *

 

The next morning Marinette awoke to a stolen painting staring her straight in the face from across her bedroom. It was the best way to wake up, knowing she had millions of dollars in her midst. She went to her front door to collect the newspaper waiting for her neatly in the hallway.

She slowly meandered into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee and started some toast. While she was waiting she took a long sip of her coffee and read the front page article. Marinette read the headline and almost dowsed the entire page with coffee. It read:

 

_Ladybug in Love?_

_Leaked photos from Ladybug’s latest job picture her with hot new partner in crime. They’re a regular Bonnie and Clyde!_

 

Below the headline was a photo of the two of them ascending towards the ceiling of the Louvre. Chat Noir had one hand firmly on the wire and one wrapped tightly around her waist while she clung to his waist with one arm and, despite having a painting under the other arm, had one hand braced against his chest.

“Oh no, anyone but him.” She put her head in her hands and frustratedly let her head hit the table.

Little did she know that somewhere across Paris, Chat Noir was having a very similar reaction.


	2. Roses

Later that day Marinette took the painting to Alya’s office. Alya called it an office but really it was a small shack in an ally. It was easy to not get caught there, Alya disguised it as a dingy used parts shop in the front but really had a high tech base of operations in the back. It was where she helped Marinette infiltrate museums on the tech side and where she set up appointments with buyers.

Marinette used her earrings to tell Alya that she was outside. She always wore them just in case of an emergency, and it was better that they used something less traceable than phones anyways. Alya popped out of the door and gave Marinette a bear hug that Marinette returned eagerly.

“I’m so glad you made it out alright.” Alya pulled away but held onto Marinette’s shoulders at arms distance. “So are you going to tell me who ‘we’ is?”

Marinette had completely forgotten Alya still didn’t know. She must not have read the newspaper this morning. “As soon as you get this stupid painting out of my sight, I don’t even want to look at it anymore.” She covered her eyes with one hand and shoved her inconspicuous brown leather bag at Alya.

“Come on, meet me in the middle girl! Tell me while I do it.” Alya begged.

“Fine.” Marinette agreed.

“Yay!” Alya squealed as she snatched the bag and ran inside. She sat down in front of her wall of monitors and went to work on finding a buyer. “So what happened in there?”

“Well I was just doing my thing and I turned around and there was some guy manhandling my painting!”

“Like someone else trying to steal it?” Alya asked.

“Yeah he had the frame off and everything. So I go over there and ask him what he’s doing, obviously,”

“Obviously!” Alya agreed.

“So instead of responding like a normal person he gets all scared and drops the frame! It hits the ground and a piece the size of a grape breaks off and skids across the floor. Obviously I’m fuming because he has ruined the whole ‘they won’t notice anything’s happened until I am long gone’ thing.”

“I just want to know who he is!” Alya pushed.

“I’m getting to that, hold on. So this whole time I’ve been referring to him as ‘the cat man,’ because he had cat ears and a tail, when suddenly it dawned on me! It was that art thief Chat Noir.”

“No way, girl! He is supposed to be a major stud.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows at Marinette. To which Marinette pretended to vomit.

“Ugh, he is the worst. He tries to be one of those flirty guys who teases you but also thinks you are less than them it’s horrible. So anyways I get the job done and I am preparing to get out of there but as I’m ascending this guy decides to hitch a ride!”

“No!” Alya said with disbelief, although her eyes never left her screen.

“Yes! We are too high for me to push him off without killing him or something so I have to go with it. Then here comes the interesting part. Some stuff happened that led to one of his stupid little clip on ears falling right into the motion sensors. After that guards rushed out and I was freaking out because, as you and I both know, Ladybug never gets caught. He was almost nice at that point but it wasn’t real niceness it was fake, ‘I just want this girl to stop freaking out’ nice. We eventually made it out and he split and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Oh my god, Mari, sounds like you had quite a night!” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah it was horrible. But not even compared to what I saw in the newspaper this mor-” 

“Hold that thought, lady. Look at this.” Alya interrupted. Marinette stopped short and leaned towards the monitor on the right. It was a message from a prospective buyer:

 

_ This should be my painting but I am willing to let it go, as long as Ladybug meets me tonight at the fountain closest to The Louvre at 7:00. _

 

“You’ll never guess what the username is.” Alya said. Marinette didn’t even want to look, she knew exactly what was going to be on the screen. She looked anyways.

“ChatNoir.” Marinette said, unsurprised.

“Are you going to go?” Alya asked excitedly. She clearly could not get enough of this. She probably still thought Chat Noir was still a major stud.

“I guess so. He probably has a good reason for wanting me there and I know that of all people to anger, a criminal is probably not the best choice.” Marinette reasoned with herself.

“I’ll be in your ear if you need me.” Alya reassured. “Now what was it you were saying about the newspaper?” She asked as she pushed her rolling chair over to a table with a newspaper lying upside down on it. Marinette saw this and decided to let Alya see for herself. Alya picked up the paper and practically screamed all in the span of about two seconds. “Ladybug in Love?” She read aloud. “Hot new partner? That’s for sure.” She muttered.

“Alya you’re supposed to feel sorry for me not swoon over my nemesis!” Marinette yelled.

“Nemesis? Girl, you’ve met him once.”

“That’s enough for a lifetime.” Marinette groaned.

“Think what you want but just remember you’re the one who is agreeing to go out on some kind of criminal-esque date tonight.” Alya teased. Marinette punched her in the shoulder. 

“It’s not a date, get back to selling that painting so I don’t get arrested.”

“Okay fine. But you have to stay and keep me company until we find someone.”

“I would never leave you to do sell a painting alone.” Marinette slung her arm around her friend while they waited for the best offer.

* * *

 

Marinette looked at her phone. It read 6:58. She was still technically early but she wanted to be done as soon as possible. She hoped that he would know it was her, she couldn’t wear her Ladybug outfit in public unless she wanted every police officer in Paris to come and arrest her. Although she did bring the mask to prove it was her just in case he got suspicious.

She felt a warm presence sidle up beside her. It scared her but she refused to jump. “Hey there, Ladybug.” Said the unmistakable voice of Chat Noir. Marinette mentally prepared herself before she turned her head to face him.

“How’d you know it was me? Did my good looks transcend the costume?” Marinette toyed with him. He was wearing all black, without the tail and ears, but he decided to keep the mask. A risky move but Marinette was not about to mention it.

“Actually I followed the smell. A subtle rose perfume, a great choice for such a lovely lady.” Chat Noir was not going to let her have the upper hand. Marinette looked at him in disgust until he gave her a straight answer. “Fine. You’ve been sitting here for 10 minutes and you’ve checked your phone about 20 times. I took a wild guess. But you do smell like roses.” He purred.

“Okay I get it he is a little creepy. But like hot creepy.” Alya interjected from her ear. It had taken some convincing but Alya had managed to get Marinette to agree to set the earrings to where Alya could listen to the whole conversation. It was a decision that Marinette was already regretting.

“What did you want from me Chat Noir?” Marinette said, ignoring the rose comment.

“I have something for you.” He said, though he did not offer up anything.

“What is it?” Marinette asked.

“Well really I have two things, but one you must have already seen.” He said coyly. He reached into a bag next to him and pulled out a newspaper. “The public can’t get enough of us.”

Marinette groaned. “Like you’d ever be my Clyde.” This time her tone was not teasing. This seemed to take Chat by surprise.

“I guess you won’t like my next gift as much as I thought.” He reached into his bag but kept the item behind his back. “Close.”

“Close?”

“Your eyes, sweetheart.” His faux patience was dripping with impatience.

She tentatively closed her eyes as she said, “I told you not to call me that.”

“My bad.” He put something in her outstretched hands. “Open.”

Marinette opened her eyes and found one of his cat ears in her hand.

“I thought you would like the keepsake after you murdered my other one in cold blood.” Chat Noir said. 

“I did not murder your other one!” Marinette practically exploded. “You were the one who decided to hitch a ride on  _ me _ .”

“I had to get out of that museum before I was arrested. Believe you me I didn’t want to sell you out but I sure as hell would have. Plus you didn’t have to smack me upside the head!”

“You didn’t have to make comments about me!” Marinette inched closer to him and stuck her index finger into his chest.

“Oh little lady, that wasn’t even the worst thing I said last night and you know it. Speaking of which, I don’t know what kind of thing you’ve got with my chest.” Chat tried to change the subject.

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t have shown up and dropped that stupid painting! It’s all because of you that I’ve got the whole city looking at me with a hawk’s eye and to top it all off they all think I’m in love with you!”

“None of this would have happened if you could control your anger and keep your hands to yourself!” Chat Noir was starting to get genuinely frustrated.

“Even if I had wanted to there was no way to keep my hands to myself with you holding me 20 feet in the air!” Marinette swiped at the newspaper in his hands, causing it to fall into the fountain. While Chat Noir was fishing the paper out of the water she took the opportunity to storm away. She tried to force herself to not look back but her curiosity got the better of her. He was gingerly trying to dry out the paper. Even more annoyed now, Marinette stomped louder.

“Wow.” Was all Alya said in her ear.

“I told you he was awful.”

“I’m sorry girlie. Next time he won’t ruin your heist.”

“He better not.” Marinette grumbled.

* * *

 

Marinette got back to her apartment and immediately flopped onto her bed. The past 24 hours had been wild and she was hoping it had all been just a dream. At least she was finally safe from any more interactions and she could just go to sleep.

She was wrong. There was a knock at her door. It was a very short, but forceful knock. The last thing Marinette wanted was an unexpected visitor. She approached the door and looked through the peephole. There was no one there. She opened the door and still found no one. What she did find was a single rose at her feet. Marinette picked it up and found a note attached.

 

_ “Sorry I almost got you arrested. But we should totally do it again sometime.” _

  
Marinette was too exhausted to do anything but laugh. She couldn’t believe that Chat Noir actually felt guilt. She especially couldn’t believe that after all of their fighting and bickering he wanted to ‘do it again sometime.’ It was all too much for her. Even still, she put the rose in a cup of cool water and placed it in the windowsill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh Ladybug and Chat Noir are NOT getting along so well. But Mari was nice to the rose! We'll see what happens when they "do it again sometime."
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Tumblr: parisianladybug


	3. Windows

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning and Marinette was painting from her window seat. It was a scene straight out of a chick flick, if that chick flick were the prequel to a crime thriller. Marinette was painting for her next mark. She was going to hit The Louvre again, despite her better judgement. Her thinking was that she had to actually do a good job of robbing The Louvre without interference from a certain cat.

Chat Noir. It was a week later and she hadn’t seen him since the night at the fountain. There had been no further contact after the rose, which was looking rather sad and wilted on the windowsill next to her. Marinette quickly shook the thought of Chat Noir out of her head and returned to her painting. It was nearly done, she had to add the final details to make sure it was a perfect replica. She would much rather be sitting in The Louvre in front of the painting itself but that would raise too much suspicion. So a high resolution photo on a laptop would have to do.

Marinette dipped her paintbrush into her final color when there was a sudden thump on her window. It made her jump but she assumed it was just a poor bird mistaking the reflection for airspace. When she turned around she was greeted with more than a bird. She flung open her window and stuck her torso out to greet the person sitting on the ledge of her building.

“Chat Noir, what the hell are you doing up here? I live on the 5th floor!” Marinette was both annoyed and flabbergasted that he would risk being out in the open against a building clad in full Chat Noir gear.

“It’s a little breezy, may I come inside?” Chat Noir asked as if this were a normal occurrence. Marinette sighed and made way for him to climb through her window. “That’s better. To answer your question I couldn’t very well waltz in through the front door wearing  _ this _ could I?” Marinette examined his outfit. It was identical to the one he wore the first time they met, ears and all. He must have gotten replacements. 

“That reminds me, why do you get to know where I live and see me in my street clothes whenever you want but you are always sneaking around in your kitty costume?” Marinette demanded.

“Because keeping my identity a secret is important to me.” He said as if he were accusing her of something. “If you knew anything about me you could turn me in out of spite for almost getting you arrested.” His eyes turned playful.

“Excuse you, is there no honor among thieves?” Marinette shot back.

“Every time we’ve been together you are yelling at me so I think I’m better safe than sorry.”

“That’s because you deserve to be yelled at.” Marinette muttered under her breath. He didn’t seem to hear her because he had taken interest in the easel. He examined it closely without ever laying a finger on the canvas. 

“This is good. Do you do this for every heist?” Chat Noir asked. He sounded genuinely curious. Of course he is enamoured with my work, he is just a beginner, Marinette thought. She didn’t know if he was actually a beginner, she just knew that she was probably more experienced than he was. It gave her great pleasure to believe that he admired her.

“That’s how I get away with them all.” Marinette gloated.

“You obviously haven’t gotten away with all of them, Ladybug is practically a household name.” Chat Noir pointed out.

“Everyone was a beginner at some point.” Marinette said. After that neither of them knew what to say. “You still haven’t told me why you decided to drop in through my window.” She stepped towards Chat Noir to move the painting out of the direct sunlight. He looked at her quizzically. “It will alter the colors.” She said pointing at the sun.

“Good to know. Well I came by because I told you that I wanted to do it again sometime.”  
“What do you mean?” Marinette asked tentatively. 

“I mean I think we should be partners.” Chat Noir said bluntly.

“Why would I ever want to work with you? You would just put me in danger.”

“It’s true, the last time we worked together was a little rocky. But I think we could make it work.” Chat Noir insisted.

“Ladybug works alone.” Marinette put frankly.

“Not according to the papers.”

“I refuse to argue about this, please leave my apartment I have work to do.” Marinette forcefully guided Chat Noir to the open window. “Being this great at thievery takes time and preparation. Solo preparation.”

Chat Noir crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. Suit yourself. But just know that you’re missing out on something great.”

“I know, what a travesty. Goodbye.” She took him by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing the window. Chat Noir finally complied and climbed out the window.

“Your loss, little lady.” He blew her a kiss before he swung around the building and lept away.

Marinette could finally breath again. He seemed to let it go easier than she thought he would, which was mildly concerning. Instead of dwelling on it she decided to be thankful that for now he was leaving her alone.

* * *

 

“Ladybug, come in Ladybug.” Alya buzzed through the comm in her old timey pilot voice.

“I read you loud and clear, Alya.” Marinette played along.

“I was able to clear you 15 minutes this time. Just in case anything goes wrong.” Alya informed Marinette.

“Don’t worry, this time there won’t be any interferences. I’ll bet you 5 bucks I can get in and out in under 8 minutes.” 

“Girl we are making millions off of these paintings and 5 is all you’ve got?”

Marinette chuckled. “That’s my offer take it or leave it.”

“Fine, you’re on.”

Alya gave Marinette the all clear and Marinette started her process. She had it down to an exact science. The night before she had scouted the exact rooftop above her painting and cut the glass pane in the skylight. It was all a matter of getting in and out before time was up. She lowered herself into the museum with no complications. Just to make sure, she scanned the surrounding area to make sure there were no unwanted cats lurking around. To her delight, she found none. Without any interruptions she removed the painting from the frame and started fitting her creation into its place.

“Careful, don’t drop it.” Marinette could have ripped her canvas in half at that moment.

“Chat. What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” She spit through gritted teeth.

“I wanted to observe a master.” Chat Noir said, obviously trying to flatter her.

“I mean, how did you even know that I was going to be doing a job tonight?”

“Ladybug, I know where you live. I took what time I ran into you last time, subtracted an hour, and waited outside your apartment at that time every night until you left in a Ladybug costume. After that it was easy to follow you and make my way down your rope.”

“Oh my god, you are so creepy!” Marinette clicked on her earrings. “Did you catch that Alya? Chat Noir waited outside my apartment for 4 days waiting for me to leave. What do you think of him now?” Alya responded with an incomprehensible noise of disgust.

“Look, Ladybug.” Chat Noir’s usual playful smile hardened and turned devious, “you have something I want.” Marinette froze. She inched backwards, wary of what Chat Noir was about to say to her.

“What?” 

“Fame. All of Paris knows who you are. Do you think I leave my autograph so the cops  _ won’t  _ catch me?”

“You… Want to get caught?” Marinette asked.

“Of course not. But I want the cops to get damn close. Ladybug, I want the whole world to know who I am. What better way to see my name in lights than to be seen traipsing around with the infamous Ladybug?” His devilish grin grew stronger.

“There is no way that I am letting you use me for my fame! You know, earlier today I had a moment where I almost considered letting you be my new partner but I guess thank god I didn’t.” Marinette puffed out her chest and let herself get up in Chat Noir’s face. “Plus, any partner of mine would have to have at least  _ some  _ talent to contribute.”

“Are you implying that I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you, Ladybug?”

“That is exactly wh-” Marinette stopped short. In the room to her left she caught a glimpse of a guard’s light. Chat Noir saw it too and they locked eyes. Neither of them had realized it but what had started out as whispers had evolved into a full fledged yelling match. 

Marinette and Chat Noir simultaneously lunged into a tiny corner between a wall and a display case. There wasn’t enough space for them sideways and Chat Noir made it in first. He grabbed Marinette firmly around her middle with one arm and covered her mouth with the other hand. Marinette could feel Chat Noir’s heart race against her back, but she wasn’t sure if it was from fear or thrill. Although their hearts were going a thousand miles per second, neither of them dared to breath. Marinette wasn’t even concerned that Chat Noir had so much power over her. She realized that in this moment it would be most beneficial to accept the fact that he was there and work with him.

They watched the guard walk directly in front of them. Marinette instinctively grasped at the arm that was covering her mouth out of fear. She had never been this close to getting caught before Chat Noir walked into her life. After 60 seconds of agonizing patience, the guard had left the room. But there was no doubt in Marinette’s mind that he had seen the painting and frame lying on the ground and that he had triggered some sort of alarm.

Chat Noir released Marinette from his grasp. “Okay we have to get out of here, painting or no painting.” Marinette pressed her finger to her ear, “Alya how much time do we have?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you but you were ignoring me! 4 minutes. I can’t believe Chat Noir is screwing you over again.”

“Tell me about it.” Marinette glared at Chat Noir. Suddenly Chat Noir’s eyes perked up. He pulled Marinette close again and held her hand in place on her ear. “Alya, Chat Noir here,” he leaned closer to Marinette’s ear so his lips brushed her ear when he spoke, “Are you in the security mainframe?”

“Of course. But why am I speaking to you? I need to be saving Ladybug’s ass.”

“Great.” He completely ignored her, “Somewhere on the screen there should be something that says ‘alert’ in red letters.”

“That is only for if the guards have caught her, I’ve never had to use that before, because  _ my  _ Ladybug never gets caught.”

“Click on it. It should have a grid of the entire museum. If you click on the room that is lit up red it will give you a password screen. This is the password to clear the alarm. Listen closely, the code is 77097. After you enter it we will likely have 5 minutes before they realize their false alarm was a false alarm. Over and out.” He pulled away from her ear. Marinette stared at Chat in disbelief. She never would have thought that Chat Noir, of all people, would have that kind of knowledge. Chat Noir noticed her staring and said, “Impressed?”

“Maybe later I will be. We’ve got to get out of here.” Marinette sprinted to the pile of canvases and frame and Chat Noir followed. Marinette shoved the frame into Chat Noir’s hands and said, “Hold this up.” He complied without complaint. Then Marinette grabbed the her painting that was leaning against the wall and fitted it into the frame. “Hang it up.” She ordered again. Chat Noir did as he was told. While Chat Noir did that Marinette ran to both open archways and scanned for any guards. Once she was convinced they were safe she ran towards the dangling wire.

“I’ve got the painting!” Chat Noir whisper yelled at her and began running. They sprinted the the wire together, their steps in sync.

“2 minutes. This seems awful familiar.” Alya chirped in Marinette’s ear. They arrived at the base of the wire and Marinette had the sudden realization of what had to happen.

She groaned and said, “Give me the painting.”

“Here you are, m’lady.” Marinette took the painting and without a word Chat Noir secured one hand on the wire and opened his other arm towards her. Putting her own displeasure aside, Marinette sidled up to him, recreating their now iconic image. She kicked the compact holding her wire and they began ascending. Surprisingly, Chat Noir didn’t utter a single word the whole ride up. If only that would have been the case before the guard showed up.

Once they were on the roof, Chat Noir sat back admiring the painting while Marinette repaired the skylight. “You know, I like yours better.” He said fondly, but Marinette couldn’t tell if it was genuine.

“They look exactly the same.”

“Yours took more work and precision. Therefore making it more impressive.”

“Whatever. I’ve got to leave. You’ve got your baton right?” Marinette asked expectantly.

Chat Noir raised his empty hands guiltily. “Not tonight.”

Marinette closed her eyes for a beat and assessed what she had to do. Before she could change her mind she grabbed Chat Noir around his waist and shot her wire to the nearest building, laughing to herself when he turned into a ragdoll.

* * *

 

Marinette had no idea where to drop him so she decided she would reassess from her house, after all he already knew where she lived. They both crawled through her open window as quietly as they could. After landing in her living room, neither of them knew what to do.

“Well I am going to take off this outfit, I’ll be right back.” Chat Noir’s eyes lit up.

“And change into other clothes, jeez. You can leave or whatever, window’s open.”

Marinette closed and locked her door to change. Before returning to the living room she thought about the events that had transpired. Yes Chat Noir wanted to use her for his own personal gain, but he had proved infinitely helpful in the end, not that she would ever want to admit that to him. Especially after she told him that he had no talents. It was all too much for her so she decided to deal with it in the morning. Then she could talk it out with Alya while they looked for a buyer for her latest success. Just then Marinette remembered Alya.

As she returned to the living room she radioed Alya, “Hey Alya, just checking in to tell you that I am alright and good nigh-” Marinette stopped because what she found stopped all other thought processes. In the middle of the living room, on the couch using her nice throw pillows, was a sleeping Chat Noir.

“What, girlie?” Alya asked.

“Nothing. Good night. I’ll catch you up in the morning.” Marinette had to go to sleep and start a new day where maybe everything wouldn’t be as crazy. Before she went back to her room she contemplated giving him a blanket. In the end she decided against it, she thought it would be too nice of a gesture for someone who fell asleep on her couch against her will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW okay so I had a lot of fun writing this especially the part where they work together.  
> what's going to happen the next morning? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON A REGULAR BONNIE AND CLYDE.
> 
> Tumblr: parisianladybug AND ladybugpigtails  
> I have two Ladybug tumblrs I hate myself
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of this chapter! <3


	4. Sweatshirts

Marinette woke up hazily the next morning. It took her a moment to get her bearings and remember the events of the night before, of which Chat Noir crashing on her couch was included. Marinette desperately hoped that he had taken advantage of the open window and decided to disappear in the wee hours of the morning.

To her dismay, when she cautiously peeked around the corner into her living room, Chat Noir was sitting on her couch. Not only was he sitting on her couch, but he was sitting cross legged with dirty shoes on the white fabric while eating a bowl of cereal, filled almost enough to spill over the edge.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath and entered the room. “You know, it’s rude to put your feet on someone else’s furniture.” Chat, who had not noticed her before this point, looked at her guiltily. “And you didn’t even ask if you could eat my food.”

Chat Noir took a moment to formulate an excuse, “I just didn’t want to wake you, m’lady.”

Marinette was not about to buy into any of his bull. “Right. I have to get going. Alya is expecting me to show up with the painting so she can sell it as fast as possible, so I don’t, you know, get arrested.”

Chat Noir perked up. “I’m coming with you.” He said matter of factly.

“Oh no you’re not. I don’t think Alya wants to meet you and I definitely do not want you screwing anything up.”

Chat Noir scoffed, “Alya will love me.”

“No she won’t. Her only opinion of you is based on what I tell her.”

“That can’t be  _ that _ bad.” Chat said confidently, yet Marinette picked up a twinge of doubt. She gave him a look that said  _ in your dreams.  _ “Oh come on, do you hate me that much?”

“Yes,” she said to get him off of her back, not sure how true it was, “now finish your cereal and get out so I can leave.” She didn’t wait for a response before turning back to her bedroom to get dressed. Though she hypothesized that had she waited, she would have been greeted with a dumbstruck Chat Noir.

Marinette dressed in her usual pink jeans and dark cardigan, an outfit unfit for a notorious art thief. She packed away the stolen goods and over optimistically assumed that Chat Noir would be gone. She was wrong. Chat Noir was waiting patiently by her front door wearing her oversized “I heart New York” sweatshirt that she had left on the floor. Marinette thanked her lucky stars that he had not found any of her pants to steal, not that he would fit into them anyways. It was a rough disguise considering he refused to take off the mask. A mask and skin tight shiny, black leather pants were sure to get any cop’s attention.

“You can’t walk out my front door like that. Everyone will know who you are. Your face was plastered on the front page of every newspaper in Paris!” Marinette said frustratedly.

“Cops are dumb, they’ll never stop us on the street.”

“Us?” Marinette asked, although she already knew the answer.

“I told you, Ladybug, I am coming with you to meet Alya. I have always wanted to meet a genius computer girl.” Chat Noir mused.

“Why do you care? Aren’t you already a genius computer guy? You did know more than Alya the other night when we were trapped in the museum.” Marinette pointed out. She quickly realized what she had just said about him but there was not enough time to rescind her comment before Chat Noir realized the same thing.

“What was that I heard? Ladybug saying something nice about me? I never thought I’d live to see the day.” His smile was smug.

“Of course, not. I just-” Marinette struggled to come up with an excuse.

“I’ll tell you what, Ladybug. I will let this one comment slide on one condition. You have to let me come with you to see Alya with minimal complaining.”

Marinette weighed her options. He was probably going to follow her all the way to Alya’s anyways so there was no point in having him gloat at her the entire walk there. She grumbled, “Come on,” and shoved her way past him and out the front door. She could practically feel him giddily bounce after her.

* * *

 

The pair were about three blocks away from Alya’s lab. The knot in Marinette’s stomach from walking around with a known felon who was garbage at hiding his identity was almost untied. The stress had caused her to zone out, not paying attention to Chat Noir’s incessant talking.

“-nother reason why we should work together is that it is always safe to have a backup plan y’know? You’ve got Alya but she is always miles away you don’t have anyone who could help you out right then and there. I think it is a great idea personally. I mea-” Chat Noir stopped abruptly when Marinette stuck her right hand out in front of him and blocked his path.

Through gritted teeth she told him, “Be quiet. Cop at 12 o’clock.” She watched Chat Noir quickly shove his hands in the front pocket of the hoodie. The cop was walking the opposite direction on the same sidewalk. As he approached Marinette and Chat Noir his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey there son, what is with the mask?” The cop asked Chat Noir.

Chat Noir pulled his hands out of his pockets. He put one arm around Marinette and brought one up to the mask. Marinette thought he was going to take the mask off and she wanted to scream at him not to do it. “The girlfriend here wanted me to try this charcoal face mask thing, I’m going to be honest it is pretty gross.” He removed his hand from the mask and revealed a goopy black substance on his middle and index fingers. The cop frowned but moved on, accepting Chat Noir’s thin lie. Marinette released the breath she had been holding, thankful that he did not want to check her bag.

“What is on your fingers?” Marinette ducked out from under Chat Noir’s arm and grabbed his other hand in the process. She examined the substance. She did not even have to get her nose anywhere near it to smell that it was nail polish. “Nail polish?”

“It was just sitting out in the open. I know I said that no cop would ever stop us but I had to be prepared.” Marinette stared at him confusedly, still cradling his hand. She was about to ask when he had put nail polish on his hand when she saw a small black stain forming on her sweatshirt. 

“You ruined my favorite sweatshirt!” She yelled, dropping his hand. It was actually more of a throw than a drop. Fed up, Marinette stomped off in the direction of Alya’s lab.

Chasing after her, Chat Noir shouted, “I also saved us from getting arrested!”

“Yeah why don’t you just announce that to the whole world!” Marinette shouted without turning around. By this point she had reached the ally where Alya’s lab was located. She turned into the ally and didn’t even bother knocking before slamming the door open. 

Alya stuck her head through the curtain that lead to her back room. “What’s got you so grumpy?” Marinette didn’t respond but instead gestured in the direction of the door. It took approximately three seconds for the door to burst open.

“Is that…?” Alya whispered.

“Yes it’s me. The infamous Chat Noir whom you have heard so much about.” He glared at Marinette. “You must be Alya. It is nice to finally meet you.” He extended his hand to shake but when she took it, instead of shaking he kissed her knuckles.

Marinette muttered under her breath, “It only makes you a gentleman if the lady offers her hand first.”

He turned to face Marinette, “If I was such a gentleman the night we met, why did you hate me so much?” His voice was hostile, matching Marinette’s for the first time all day.

“I deserved it, I made sure you weren’t arrested!” Marinette raised her voice.

“What do you think I  _ just _ did?!” Chat Noir’s voice boomed through the tiny space.

“You didn’t save Alya!” It had turned into a yelling match and Alya was in the middle.

“Guys, shut up!” Alya yelled louder than either of them. She physically separated them with her arms. “This is the stupidest argument I have ever had to witness.” The pair grumbled to themselves. Alya got her business face on and listed everything she needed to say, “Chat Noir. One: it is nice to meet you too but Ladybug is not your biggest fan so neither am I, but only by proxy. Two: you stay right here until I say otherwise. Ladybug. One: Bring the piece into the back. Two: we need to talk.” Chat Noir and Marinette, both intimidated by angry Alya, did exactly as they were told. Chat Noir did not move a muscle and Marinette followed Alya obediently. 

They closed the curtain behind them and retreated to the farthest reaches of the small lab. “What is he doing here?” Alya asked urgently. Her voice was a very unsatisfactory whisper.

“It is a really long story.” Marinette groaned. She got her best friend caught up on all of the new Chat Noir drama. 

“You let him spend the entire night in your house?” Alya asked disbelievingly.

“It had been a long night. And I was hoping that he would be gone in the morning!” Marinette defended herself.

“Are you sure anything didn’t happen that you aren’t telling me about?” Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette fake gagged. “Alya you are going to have to lay off those jokes now that he is literally in the building.”

“Okay I’m sorry, girl. I’ll behave. But one last thing before I shut my mouth on the subject, he is definitely as cute as I’ve heard.”

Marinette plugged her ears, “La la la I can’t hear you!”

Alya quickly removed Marinette’s hands from her ears, “I’m done now I promise. Now what about that painting?” Marinette handed it over. Alya took it out of the bag and examined it. “This one is a beauty isn’t it?”

“I went through hell to get it so someone better pay good money for it.” Marinette grumbled.

“Stop grumbling, your hell is making us millionaires all over again.” Alya patted Marinette on the back and sat down at her computer. “Someday you will forget all about Chat Noir when we are lounging on a beach in Mexico.” She put her arm around Marinette’s waist, which was all she could reach from her chair.

“You’re right, Alya.” Marinette had calmed down and hugged her friend and partner.

“I hate to interrupt your moment but when am I allowed to move?” Chat Noir’s voice came from behind them. He was sticking his head through the curtains. Alya and Marinette spoke at the same time.

“Never.” Marinette said.

“You can come in Chat.” Alya said. Alya’s voice was louder than Marinette so her choice won out. Chat Noir entered the room and his eyes darted excitedly around the room at all of the monitors and technology.

“So this is where you do your work? I have to say I am impressed.”

“It’s small but it has everything I need. And by everything I mean fast internet.” Chat Noir laughed at her joke. This put Marinette back into a grumpy mood. She hated watching her best friend and worst enemy getting all chummy.

“I have one question.”

“Shoot,” Said Alya.

“How do you get ol’ Ladybug’s earrings to work everywhere she goes? The places she goes have to be too far out of range for you to have your own channel and being on any other would make you traceable.” Chat Noir really knew his stuff. Marinette wondered why he took to art heisting rather than a job more like Alya’s. Then she remembered, the fame. Computer geeks don’t get the fame that the actual thiefs get. That is why she and Alya work so well, Alya wants to stay behind the scenes and Marinette is good under pressure. As long as that pressure is self inflicted and not say, due to a certain cat man.

“I programmed them to hop through cellular signals. The radio piggy backs on other people’s calls until it reaches Marinette or me. That way it is untraceable, if they find out where the signal is coming from it will lead them to some poor innocent civilian’s door.” Alya said proudly. Marinette self consciously fondled one of her earrings.

“Wow, that is genius.” Chat Noir said wistfully.

Marinette, annoyed that the two of them were geeking out together, interjected, “Hey Alya, what is the progress on the painting? Has anyone bought it yet?”

Alya turned her attention back to her monitors. “Someone is offering 1.1 mil.”

“Can you make them go higher?” Marinette asked.

“Higher? That is already more money than I have ever had.” Chat Noir seemed mystified. Marinette and Alya turned to each other, both confused. They both knew that Chat Noir was an art thief so they both assumed that he sold his stolen paintings for how much they were worth.

Marinette tentatively asked, “What do you do with paintings when you steal them?”

“I told you, m’lady. I am in this for the fame. I leave my calling card and that is where it ends for me. The paintings are hanging on a wall at home.” Marinette and Alya were completely dumbfounded. If he was going to steal precious works of art he should at least sell them so no one can tie him to the thefts.

“You idiot! You’re going to get caught if you keep them all!” Marinette shrieked.

“Why do you care so much if I get caught?”

“Because you know practically everything about me but my name so if you get caught, you could lead them straight to me.” Marinette said selfishly.

“Okay break it up.” Alya said. “Ladybug, let him be an idiot. Chat, please be more careful. I will get rid of them for you if you want.”

“Alya!” Marinette protested, but Alya ignored her.

“I’m the best in the business. I will need a cut of course but I can hook you up with some of Ladybug’s best buyers.”

“Thank you Alya. I will have to think about it but you will be the first person I go to.” Chat Noir said.

Marinette, grumpy once again, took a seat next to Alya and Chat Noir took a seat behind them. Marinette and Chat Noir watched as Alya conversed with the buyer, slowly driving the price higher and higher. She eventually got him to settle on 1.3 million. Marinette and Alya cheered and even Chat Noir smiled for them. He had been obedient the whole time, not interfering with any of their work, just watching. Although he did participate in the celebratory glass of champagne, despite Marinette’s complaints.

“Another job well done.” Alya and Marinette clinked glasses. Alya also clinked glasses with Chat Noir but Marinette refused to do so. “What do you think your next job will be?”

“I don’t know yet. Whatever I feel like I guess. I will have to wait a while because the police are probably all over every museum.” Marinette said.

“We’ve got all the time in the world, girlie.” Alya laughed. The trio settled into silence and Alya went back to her computer. Marinette started packing up the painting and getting it ready to deliver to the buyer while Chat Noir watched her intently. He never moved from his spot, he was keen to just watch their whole process.

Suddenly Alya spoke up, “Whoa Ma- Ladybug come look at this.” She fumbled and almost said Marinette’s real name but thankfully caught herself. Marinette came over and looked over Alya’s shoulder at the screen. “This same buyer wants to pay 50 million for some painting. And he wants it done in the next three weeks or it’s no deal. You have to take it Ladybug we could be set for life.”

“That’s not enough time the cops are going to be mad all over the city! I need to wait at least a month before I heist again.”

“Ladybug, this is so much more than we make on other paintings, we have to.” Alya practically begged.

“Well I don’t know about her but I’m in.” Marinette froze. She had almost completely forgotten that Chat Noir was still in the room, they never should have talked about a new plan in front of him. The girls turned around to face him to find him smiling at them expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I had so many ideas of where this one was going to go but I think I like where it ended up. Although I do have like 600 words of an alternate version of chapter 4 that I could turn into pure fluff (it's just them waking up in the same house and having cute banter) if anyone would be interested??
> 
> Remember to leave a comment if you like it so I know if I am actually doing a good job and should continue it
> 
> Tumblr: ladybugpigtails  
> I also changed my AO3 pseud back to ladybugpigtails to match my blog just so you all know


End file.
